


Can't Get You Out Of My Head

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Choking, Kylo is a hot piece of ass and Hux can't deal, Kylo teasing Hux out of his mind, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Sexual Tension, Smut, physical abuse from brendol flashback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: Armitage Hux is just trying to live his life- a simple life of wanting Kylo Ren to lose. When Kylo takes a glimpse into Hux's mind in order to pry information about the spy, he is surprised to find intricate fantasies about himself. Hux can't help it that men in power turn him on.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	1. Love is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely expand on this story, let me know if you guys like it! Comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcome!

Staring out into the void of space, hazel eyes danced around to glance at distant stars and moons. Millicent brushed up against his leg, then hopped up onto the dresser, nuzzling his hands and waist. A smile tugged at the corner of Hux’s lips, something that had become rather rare lately. The big tabby loth cat purred as he caved and petted her, scratching behind her ears. 

“Have I ever told you how lucky you are that I rescued you from Coruscant? They were going to blast you, you know,” He mused, but she met his statement with her big innocent blue eyes. “Kylo wanted to put you in the garbage compactor when he found out that you tore the bottom of his robes. I saved you again.” Millie meowed and brushed against his soft hands. “I guess I’m pretty lucky too, though,” Hux admitted, shaking his head. 

“General Hux?” a low and familiar voice called out to him. 

Stiffening at Kylo’s presence, Hux turned around. “Yes, Supreme Leader?” Hux had been incredibly sore about Kylo’s obsession with Rey. He acted like he hated him behind closed doors, but in the span of time that he had known the dark-haired man, he'd grown rather fond of him. No way in Mustafar he could have felt the same. 

“We’ve found her,” Ren spoke, though Hux already knew. He was feeding the other side information out of hatred for Kylo Ren. It wasn’t that he hated him, it was the fact that he hated how he'd grown to love Rey and not the one who was right in front of him. 

“That’s good, sir. Am I needed on the bridge? I don’t feel too well,” He answered truthfully. The mention of Rey had his stomach turning. 

“I am—sorry to hear that?” Ren replied. “I suppose you are not. I assumed you would want to share in our crowning achievement.”

“ _Our_ crowning achievement? Finding this scavenger girl is the crowning achievement? We have yet to win the war, Kylo. Stars—if we don’t stop her and her band of rebel scum, we’re absolutely kriffed.” It was getting harder and harder to hide his frustration. “Stop thinking with your dick and _finish_ her!” As he lost control, Kylo’s dark brown eyes sparked with anger and he lifted his hand, ready to force choke him. “You know it to be true.”

At that, Ren said nothing more, leaving and slamming the button to close Hux’s blast door. 

Hux wanted to cry— wanted to have a tantrum like Kylo was always allowed to, but he couldn’t. He was Armitage Hux. He was the one Snoke trusted to be calm and calculated. Setting his jaw, he took a deep breath. That man infuriated him. He gently picked Millicent up, petting her to calm himself as he took a seat on his hovering bed. She could sense his unease and she curled up on his lap, closing her eyes. 

After a few hours, he knew nothing was going to get any better sulking, so he headed out, making sure Millie was safely enclosed in his quarters. The stormtroopers knew she was off limits to harass—lest they face the wrath of Hux himself. Reaching the bridge, he couldn’t see Kylo anywhere. Of course. He was off to find Rey. Hux was hard on everyone that day—and he was always strict, but he was an absolute tyrant that particular day. The more he thought about the Supreme Leader and the Jedi, he felt his anger bubble up further. Hours later, Kylo returned, his stormy disposition ever-present. 

“Let me guess—” Hux started and Ren put his finger up, giving him a warning glance. 

“You best hold your tongue and be on your very best behavior, General. I hear we have a spy in our ranks. It would be a shame if someone were to become suspicious,” Kylo warned further and Hux gave nothing away with his expression, glancing from Ren’s eyes to his lips. 

“I’ll find whomever it is and punish them swiftly,” Hux gave a curt nod. 

“Either you do, or I will,” Kylo answered. Armitage could feel the glare from under the mask, although that phrase ignited a fire inside of him, one that went straight down to his pants. It was in times like those that he resented having to clasp his hands behind him. 

In his mind, Hux could see Kylo force-pushing him back onto the bed and yanking his belt off, pulling off his trousers before pinning him down to the bed and making him beg. In the vision, Kylo’s black wavy hair was in a mess and he brought his gloved hand up to Hux’s throat to leave him physically gasping for air. A man of control who wanted to lose control.

“Keep your fantasies to yourself, General,” Kylo spoke, interrupting his fantasy.

Hux felt his cheeks heating up. Had Kylo read his thoughts? He did. His freckled cheeks were flushed pink and Kylo had already walked away. The General waited a generous amount of time before he headed to the bathroom to get a little bit of relief. He’d never felt so shameful in his life—getting off in the bathroom because of a lower-ranked commander with some big brown eyes and long black hair. He bit his knuckle as he came, his heart racing because he was trying to keep quiet. He straightened his outfit up after pulling his pants back up, walking back out to the bridge with a sense of lost dignity. 

When it was time for lunch, Hux sat on the opposite end of the table from Kylo, keeping his head down. The Knight of Ren was just sitting there staring about him and he shifted because he was uncomfortable. The fact that Ren was staring at him was making him think of his little bathroom session. 

“Get out of my head,” Hux growled lowly at him. 

“Then get me out of yours,” Kylo spoke in a monotone voice. 

The General got up and took his tray over to the trash compactor chute, keeping his eyes forward. He needed to figure out why Kylo was all of the sudden interested in him. Was he trying to pry the thoughts of being a spy out of his head and seeing his fantasies? Regardless, he couldn’t keep up the act that he hated Kylo because that was far from the truth.


	2. Out of Sight, Out of Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Has Kylo learned his lesson?

Walking back to his quarters for the night, Armitage opened the door to a meowing Millie who nudged against his boots, happy to see him. He bent down and gave her a little scratch, taking his boots off after he’d removed his greatcoat and hung it up. 

“That damn Kylo Ren,” he swore and Millie meowed in reply. “Exactly. He’s infuriating.” 

The ginger managed to wrestle his uniform off, sending it off to be cleaned by the droids in the chute. He sighed, running his hands over his face. Millie gave a little noise of contentment. 

“I’m not in love with him,” he huffed and stood once more, grabbing a tin of fish for Millie. 

“I just want to—well, I don’t know what I want.” 

He shook it into her bowl, tossing the tin out to the sound of her lapping it up. 

“He’s just a big—anger-inducing, tantrum throwing-“ Hux was about to continue when he was cut off. 

“General Hux?” Kylo’s voice rang out and he spun around to find no one in his room. 

“Are you inside my mind now? How is that fair?” Armitage sighed out of exasperation. 

“Is there something you wanted to say to me?” The Knight of Ren challenged in a low tone. 

“No, Kylo. You may leave now,” he replied curtly. “I need to shower. You’re invading my privacy.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. He was in his own chambers, seated on his meditation mat. 

“You might want to stop broadcasting your thoughts out,” Kylo pointed out and Hux huffed, straightening up his room to keep busy. 

He took a steaming hot shower, washing his body off with his lavender scented soap, wishing that the troopers would at least shower more. They all smelled like death and the planet of the day. He brushed over the raised white and pink First Order brand on his inner forearm, then closed his eyes as he let the water cascade over him. Brushing his fingers through his gelled down hair, he shook it lose and shampooed. It only took a moment before he started to think about Kylo— getting lost in a fantasy about Kylo walking in on him while taking a shower.

_The slightly taller man tilted his head, stripping off to step into the shower with him. Callused hands ran down Hux’s sides, massaging his hips with his thumbs. Hux swore he could feel the warm kiss from Kylo, especially when the Knight pressed up against his body. Hux let his own hands caress over Ren’s toned body, able to feel the scars and muscle, feeling the other pin him to the side of the shower. Hux let out a sound that indicated his satisfaction and Ren gently took hold of his length, giving him a slow and teasing rub, brushing his thumb over Hux’s tip._

Kylo’s voice echoed once more in his head, jarring him out of his thoughts.

“You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Ren smirked, having sent that fantasy to his thoughts. 

Hux’s cheeks flushed bright pink out of embarrassment and suddenly he wished he hadn't let himself get so lost in the moment. 

“I’d like to be by myself now,” Hux spoke after mustering up the best commanding voice he could. 

“As you wish,” the distant sounding voice replied and he felt his head suddenly empty other than his own thoughts. 

He let his body relax once again, finishing up his shower. Hux had a hard-on yet again, but he didn’t want Kylo to win again, so he tried his best to think of something else to finish himself off in what was quickly becoming the shower of shame. What was wrong with him? He usually was confident and took what he wanted, but when it came to Ren, everything quickly unraveled. He couldn’t be that shy. Refusing to let Ren get to him, he got out of his shower, drying off and pulling on some undergarments before heading to bed. The bed felt cold yet again. Night after night on the Finalizer, he wondered why he as the General was not given permission to turn the thermostat up. Space was cold and the metal of the ship basically absorbed all of that up, making it like a deep freezer. He’d pulled his greatcoat up over him, allowing Millie to cuddle up by his side in an attempt to keep them both warm enough. She had a large tabby coat of fur, so she would be just fine. 

A loud buzzing radiated from Hux’s datapad next to him early the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, grabbing the folded clothes he had prepared the night before. His uniform had to be creased in every perfect way, mainly because his father had beaten the principle of being presentable into him as a child. 

He remembered coming into his first uniform inspection when he was twelve, having had no help from anyone as to how to properly put it on. It was a cadet’s uniform, not too difficult, yet not too simplistic either. He had a ruffle in the front where his belt fastened and his father had swatted him square in the chest with the swag stick. 

“You. Out of line,” his father had spoken sharply, causing him to flinch and step back. As a servant boy, he had been beaten for much simpler mistakes, so he was worried. Externally he showed no fear. 

After the other cadets had been dismissed, Hux stayed behind to see his broad shouldered father marching over to him. 

“How many times have I taught you and the other cadets to check your uniforms before you present to your commanding officer?” his father began. 

“I’m sorry, fathe—“ Hux started to say before he was cut off.

“General. You will call me General,” he hissed down to him, his face coming within centimeters of Armitage’s face. “You are lucky that I decided to raise you, when I could have left you to become a lowly servant like your mother. Do you need a reminder of what its like to have nothing? To be nothing?” 

“N-no, General,” Armitage stammered, looking away. 

“Look at me when I am speaking to you!” Brendon shouted. 

“Yes, General. I’m sorry sir,” Armie apologized as he stared into the deep cavernous holes that were his father’s eyes, devoid of any type of love for him. 

Brushing obsessively over the wrinkle in his uniform, he rubbed it until it was nonexistent and checked himself twice more in the mirror before heading to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave comments, kudos and suggestions. I love to read them!


	3. Cigarras After Sex

Ren made a point of making himself scarce around the bridge that day, mainly to build suspense for Hux. After their lunch break, he walked up to Hux in his full mask and cloak, cornering him in the hallway. 

“Have you found the scavenger?” Hux inquired before Kylo could speak, keeping his head held high. 

“That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about, General,” Kylo responded in the robotic tone. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, sir,” Hux played dumb, staring straight into the black abyss of his mask’s eyes. 

Just staring at him, Kylo tilted his head, seemingly trying to intimidate Armitage. Hux gave him absolutely nothing through his expression, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he tried his best not to fidget. 

“Meet me in my chambers tonight, General.”

“No,” Hux dared to defy him.

“No?” Kylo asked, leaning in within an inch of Hux’s face.

“I am your superior, I will do no such thing. Your intimidation tactics will not work on me. I am not and will not be intimidated by a commander,” he spoke matter-of-factly, then turned on his heel to leave. 

It pissed Hux off that Kylo thought he could control him. Who was he to tell Armitage Hux, General of the First Order that he had to go anywhere? Was that the way he went about everything? No wonder the scavenger was being elusive. Maybe if Kylo had tried a charming approach instead of being a genocidal barbarian, things would be different. In fact, the way Kylo had cornered him made him want to be defiant. The more Kylo pushed, the more Hux would pull away from him. The first thing he did was head to where lieutenant Mitaka was seated. 

“Lieutenant, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Armitage inquired, gently tugging a little at his glove. 

“…sir?” Mitaka asked, not sure if he had heard him correctly. “Dinner with you?”

“Yes. Its quite alright if you are busy or if you don’t wish to, of course.”

Mitaka wasn’t sure if there was a catch, but he gave a nod. 

“Yes sir,” Dopheld nodded. “That would be nice.”

Kylo had seen the entire thing and Hux had meant him to. The General wanted Kylo to back off, and clearly the only way to get him to back down was to show interest in someone else. Ren left in a hurry, his cloak fluttering behind him. 

“I’ll see you around 17:00, alright?” Hux nodded and headed back to his station. It felt more like a business meeting than asking someone out. Armitage was extremely rusty when it came to dating, so he was absolutely certain in his mind that their date would be a bust. Mitaka was shy, but he was incredibly smart, so it could be interesting.

The day seemed to drag on like every other day did on the Finalizer. Most days were just spent on surveillance and tracking the Resistance for patterns of where they went and why they visited certain planets. When it came time for their “date,” Hux had already freshened himself up, putting on a little cologne and drinking a glass of scotch just to get his nerves under control. Dopheld gave a timid knock to Hux’s door and the General walked over, wearing just a nice undershirt and some more casual black pants, but they were still somewhat fancy. Mitaka was still wearing his uniform because he had just gotten off of his shift. He was only a couple of years younger than Hux, but he seemed like an old soul. At least he had taken off his hat. 

“Come in, Dopheld,” Hux gave a small smile and Mitaka stepped inside the room. 

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner, General.”

“You can call me Hux,” Armitage replied and led him over to the table where there was already food waiting for them. Hux had the kitchen droids whip something up. 

“What is the reason for all of this, sir?” Mitaka asked, his brow knit in confusion. 

“I just wanted to get to know you,” Hux lied to him, suddenly feeling a little guilty for having picked him when he could have just slept with a stormtrooper and gotten Kylo jealous just as easily. 

“You…did?” Dopheld asked and sat down, taking a sip of the wine. “I find that hard to believe, Hux.”

Surprised by his sudden show of bravery, Hux lifted a single eyebrow to see what he had to say after that. 

“You never do anything without an ulterior motive,” Dopheld replied simply, causing Hux to grin from sheer surprise. 

“That’s brave of you to say, Dopheld,” Hux pointed out and Mitaka grinned. 

“Are you trying to sleep with me?” 

Armitage was left speechless, eyes wide as he looked over the table at him. He was actually happy that Dopheld hadn't picked up on Kylo’s flirtations. 

“Luckily for you, I came with that expectation,” Mitaka spoke as he picked up his wine glass, sipping his wine once again before his eyes flickered back up to Hux’s. 

Neither were looking for attachments, just something to have fun with, so they ate their dinner and chatted like old friends with that understanding. In the bed, a leather glove clasped over Dopheld’s mouth and one keeping his hips still, Hux kept the other officer quiet while they hooked up on Armitage’s silk sheets. Once they had finished up, Mitaka was breathless and sore, Hux’s chest heaving while he brushed a hand through his messy red hair. 

“Kriff—that was so kriffing good,” Mitaka breathed. 

Armitage lit a cigarra, taking a hit with his eyes closed. There was no type of relaxation like cigarras after sex. He handed it to Mitaka while he blew out a perfectly pointed smoke trail, the other officer looking at it with judgment before he took a hit too. Hux was still wearing his leather gloves, straightening them before Mitaka handed his cigarra back. 

“Can I expect this to become a— longstanding appointment?” Mitaka asked.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Hux spoke curtly and Dopheld smiled, smoke seeping out from his nostrils and behind his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Kylux smut in this fic when Hux gets over himself, no worries. ;)


	4. Mistakes Like This

Kylo avoided Hux for a week after that, even though it hurt him to do so. If Hux wanted his space, so be it. The General didn’t mind it actually because it helped him to sort out his priorities. He could get his fill from Mitaka and he didn’t need Kylo, or so he assumed. That Monday morning, he felt a sudden presence behind him, mainly noticing because everyone had stopped to salute Kylo as he walked in. Armitage turned to face him and set his jaw, ready for something ridiculous to come out of his mouth. 

“May I have a word with you, General? Alone?” Ren asked and Hux hesitated for a moment before he gave a curt nod, motioning for Kylo to follow him to a maintenance room to speak. 

“What is it, Commander?” Armitage inquired, a brow raising in suspicion. 

Ren pushed him up against the wall, a leather glove clasped over his throat tightly. Hux’s eyes widened and he grabbed Kylo’s wrist, forcibly wrenching it away. Kylo used the force to keep Hux still, the general glaring at him. 

“What is this I am hearing about you and Mitaka?” Ren asked, his mask yet again hovering inches away from Hux’s face. 

“I refuse to talk to you about anything while you’re hiding behind that mask,” the General hissed, eyes defiant. “Release me.”

Kylo removed his mask, his raven hair messy, hazel eyes less intimidating than the mask was. Ren was four years younger than him and he disliked the arrogance and messiness that came with him. Kylo was wild and Hux couldn’t tame him. 

“Is this more to your liking, General?” 

Armitage didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer, staying silent. 

“Is Mitaka satisfying you?” Kylo asked simply and Hux refrained once more. “He isn’t,” Ren added at the end. 

“You don’t know anything. Your arrogance is trying my patience, Commander.”

Ren brought his hand back up to Hux’s throat, staring into his eyes. 

“You crave power, but you can’t handle it by yourself. You will never be satisfied with Mitaka because you like _this_ too much,” Kylo murmured, leaning in to where his lips brushed against Hux’s ear, chills running down the General’s spine. “You want to be dominated. Ruled over. You want independence, but you crave subjugation.” 

The redhead swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple moving slightly under Ren’s tight grip. 

“So lets stop lying to ourselves, shall we Armitage?” Kylo continued in a low, husky voice. 

Hux refused to give in, his chest tightening. 

“Surrender to me,” Kylo purred into his ear and Hux felt that familiar tightening of his trousers, ginger lashes caressing the tops of his cheekbones as he closed his eyes in defeat. 

“Prove it to me. Prove to me that you can… satisfy me,” Hux breathed, and instantly Kylo grabbed his chin, forcibly crashing his lips against the General’s. The ginger kissed back, afraid Kylo would break his teeth from the roughness. Kylo’s free hand already cupped Hux’s length through his trousers, causing the General to let out a soft noise of protest against Ren’s lips. Pulling away, Ren moved the hand from Hux’s throat, clamping it over his mouth. 

“Hush, General,” he purred before fumbling with Hux’s belt, the General working with Kylo’s belt as well. 

Kylo managed to get their pants down, turning Hux to face the wall while he gave himself a couple of preliminary strokes. Armitage felt a leather glove press against his hip, holding him there. The next thing he felt was warmth when Kylo pressed up against him. Ben’s breath was hot against his neck, the General preparing himself. No lube. It wasn’t going to feel pleasant. 

“Aren’t you going to prep yourself—or me for that matter?” Hux asked, Ren’s cheeks heating up as he realized he didn't know what he was doing. Kylo chewed the inside of his cheek as he spat on his hand, trying his best to make the best of nothing. Hux braced himself against the shelf, gripping the railing. He’d given and taken before, but it had been a while since the latter. Kylo gripped his hips and lined up, pushing in slowly. The General let out a soft groan, grimacing at the burn. He was more gifted than what he was used to, and Hux was actually impressed. He would be more impressed if Kylo knew what he was doing. He at least let Hux adjust before thrusting into him. The pain and the pleasure collided, sending Hux into a state of absolute ecstasy. His pain tolerance level was quite high considering his experiences of the past, so he buried his face in the sleeve of his uniform to let out his moans. He could feel Kylo’s wavy hair tickling his neck, his breath hitching when he heard a moan escape the other’s lips. 

“C-close,” Kylo warned and Hux bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet when it finally happened. 

The Commander came hard, Hux crying out into his sleeve when his orgasm hit right after that. 

“Never question the fact that I can satisfy you again,” Kylo warned breathlessly, pulling out. 

“Then don't lie to me. Are you a virgin?” Hux dared to ask, earning a look of defense and anger from Ren. 

“No, of course I’m not,” Kylo growled, feeling offended. 

“Then you’re highly inexperienced,” Hux pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt and brushing a hand through his hair. “You’d have a lot to learn if we-”

“If we what?” the Commander challenged. 

“If we did this again.”

“Then you did enjoy it,” Kylo smirked to himself, causing Hux to roll his eyes. 

“Don’t get used to it,” Hux started to say and Kylo shushed him, footsteps of a trooper quickly approaching. 

The door started to open and Ren lifted his hand, using the force to stop it from opening. 

“Hide,” he hissed at Hux, and when Armitage didn’t budge, he shoved him with the force, Hux landing against a pile of parts, toppling the entire shipment of them. 

Kylo stood on the other side of the door, the stormtrooper saluting him when he saw him, even though he was confused.   
“Commander Ren, what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing, solider,” Kylo spoke cooly. 

“This is my job, sir.”

“And it is my job to make sure this maintenance room is up to code. Look around! This is unacceptable, there are parts everywhere. Retrieve your supervisor immediately,” Kylo commanded and the trooper complied, leaving immediately. 

Hux was up off of the floor in a matter of seconds once he was gone, brushing off his uniform while he glared at the commander. 

“Do that again and next time, it will be your ass,” Hux threatened and Kylo shook his head. 

“Would you rather it be yours on display for the troopers to see?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please feel free to leave comments, kudos, and suggestions. They are always appreciated! :)


	5. Scary Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is lemony mostly so prepare yourselves. I promised you the goods.

Hux planned out what he wanted to tell Kylo over the next few days, carefully cultivating the perfect response. Would Ren want to hook up again? Looking at his carefully manicured nails, he decided that he could care less if their hookup had been unprofessional. He was no different than Mitaka or the other troopers. It bothered him more that Kylo was still furiously searching for Rey, even after their steamy encounter. He thought that Ren was just obsessively trying to find a girlfriend with special powers, although now it sounded ridiculous in his head that he thought Ren would be cured of that stupid crusade after being inside of him. In the middle of being upset, he heard Kylo’s voice in his head. 

“So you’re _jealous_?” Kylo asked and Hux could hear the smirk in his tone. 

“Why do you need her? You are perfectly capable of ruling on your own. If you did want someone to rule with, why not chose someone with knowledge of war, society, and strategy?” Hux questioned, not even trying to push him out of his mind again. 

“Like you?” the Commander inquired. 

That stopped Hux in his tracks. 

“Why not me?” he asked after that moment of pause. 

“You’re inexperienced—” Kylo started and Hux cut him off, scoffing. 

“Inexperience? You should know all about that,” Hux spoke, letting that set in for a moment. “First of all, I have been training all of my life and working my ass off to get where I am. You and I, we could be a team. We each excel in each other’s areas of weakness,” Hux explained. 

Kylo laughed lowly.

“You talking of teamwork. Of all people.”

He then heard Kylo’s voice louder than it had been in his mind and he was disoriented for a moment. 

“You would slit my throat while I sleep if given the chance,” Kylo murmured against the shell of Hux’s ear from behind his back. 

Armitage startled, his heart rate skyrocketing as he sent a punch back out of instinct, Kylo catching his wrist. 

“You’ll have to find out,” Hux murmured, letting a breath out after he'd said it.

“Does that mean you still want me? Me and all of my _inexperience_?” Kylo sneered, causing the General to grin.

“You need to learn control…to slow things down instead of going brutishly at it. You’re like a kriffing animal.”

Kylo’s brow was knitted, his cheeks red even though he tried to hide it. 

“Take your time with me, or I won’t give you my time at all,” Hux warned, extremely serious. 

It was then that the great and terrifying Kylo Ren nodded in agreement. 

“Very well.”

“Then you may stay,” Hux hummed, scanning his fingerprint to shut the door to his chambers before he took a seat at the foot of his bed. 

Hux was wearing a black tank top and some casual grey trousers. His shift had ended about an hour ago and he wanted to just relax and tend to his cat and his terrarium, but Kylo was an added distraction. Kylo was holding his helmet in his hand, only having taken it off just before seeing Hux. He sat it down on Hux’s table, unfastening his cloak from his tunic so he could get more comfortable. Once it was folded over the lounge chair, he walked over and sat on the bed beside Hux, running a leather-clad fingertip over Hux’s freckled shoulder. 

“Sinful. You shouldn't be showing so much skin, General,” Kylo teased, causing Hux to roll his eyes in response. 

“This is _my_ living space.”

“I know, but it’s so scandalous,” Kylo pointed out, a grin actually gracing that ever-so-serious face. 

“If this is your version of foreplay, I'm not impressed.”

“Am I not allowed to get to know you or tease you?” he asked, to which Hux shook his head.

“I’m not good at connections. You should know this,” Hux warned. 

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Kylo pushed Hux down hard by his shoulder onto the bed. 

“Stay there,” Kylo commanded and Hux laid there, his knees propped up while he watched Ren strip himself of that complicated tunic. In the lowlight of his chambers, Hux could see the small moles dotting the other’s chest and torso. Ren left his pants on, climbing over Armitage. He sat on his knees like he was meditating at the temple of Hux, hooking his thumbs in the other’s waistband, slowly pulling the trousers down. Tossing them to the side, he slid his large hands up under Hux’s tank top, letting his arms push it up while he canvassed his body. Armie leaned up, arms up to help Kylo remove his tank top. That was also discarded to the side, leaving Hux in his briefs laying under Ren. Kylo leaned down, his raven hair tickling Hux’s shoulder. Those soft lips met Armitage’s warm skin in one of the gentlest kisses he had ever received. he began to suck, knowing that no hickeys left would show because of his full-body uniform. Hux wove his pale fingers into Ren’s soft wavy hair, letting out a soft noise of satisfaction to let Ren know he was doing it right. Armie slipped his thighs up and around Kylo’s hips, able to feel Ren’s length harden against his inner thigh. Ren left a trail of dark marks down Hux’s shoulder and his collarbone, moving back up to kiss him on the lips before he moved back down, kissing in between his pecs. He was really taking his time, which told Hux that it was more serious than just a hookup. That caused his heart rate to increase. Armie was playing with Kylo’s hair, running his hands down his chest and sides just to explore a bit first. Kylo brought a single hand down, cupping Hux’s length and giving him a good stroke. The general whined, feeling Ky’s finger tease at his entrance just a moment later.

“Th-there’s lube in the side table,” Hux breathed, the other opening the drawer and fumbling with it. Kylo easily slipped in his finger once Hux was prepped, curling it up. The general whined, his heels digging into the small of Kylo’s back.  
“Oh my stars,” Hux hummed once he brushed over his sweet spot, head falling back. Ren silenced him with a kiss, slipping in a second finger after a moment. He was slowly working him up to the real thing and killing the General with anticipation. 

Before Kylo could go any further, Hux stopped him. 

“Lay down,” Hux instructed, grabbing the lube from him and getting Kylo’s length ready once the Commander was laying back. Hux was seated on his thighs, biting his bottom lip. He lifted himself up, lining up to slowly sink down onto him. Kylo grabbed for Hux’s hands and they intertwined their fingers, the General letting out a sinful moan. Well-endowed, Kylo was a lot to take. He didn’t know how he had done it without lube the other day. He was actually still sore. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux groaned, the Commander slowly starting to stroke Hux’s length which had him melting. 

It took him a moment to adjust, but then he started to ride Kylo, his perfect hair slipping out of place as the two of them melded together as one. Hux was decently experienced, but he had to find out what Kylo liked. Hearing a genuine moan from Kylo, he started to swivel his hips a certain way. It wasn’t long before he had to speed up, the friction becoming too much to keep going so slow. 

Hux came hard, spilling onto Kylo’s abdomen. Ren came right after with a grunt, warming Hux’s insides for the moment. He slowly pulled up and off, laying down beside Kylo. 

“You need a shower,” Hux mused breathlessly. 

“Does this mean I deserve your time?” Kylo asked, head turned so he was staring into Hux’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the update! Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, and suggestions. They are all very appreciated! <3


	6. I Can't Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this in right before May the Fourth ended!

Hux woke up before Kylo, his eyes drifting over the other’s sleeping figure. Ren’s shoulder-length hair was all over his head, messy curls resting all over the pillow and on his cheeks. It was hard to tear his gaze away, but he realized that he needed to shower regardless of whether it was his day off or not. He felt sticky and uncomfortable, in need of some warm water and soap. Slipping out of bed, he headed to the bathroom, noticing his discarded clothes laying on the floor. He picked them up and tossed them into the hamper, finally heading to the shower. Hux was glad for the privacy of his own shower, having the past experience of showering in communal showers as a cadet. He was just dunking his head under the water when he heard the door slide open. The shower door was already fogged up from the heat of the water, Hux having liked his showers hotter than Mustafar. Kylo opened the glass door, standing there naked. 

“Thought you said I needed a shower,” he made an excuse when he noticed the shock on Hux’s face. 

“I did, but I didn’t say you had an invitation to mine,” Hux pointed out and rolled his eyes, reaching and pulling Kylo in by his wrist. “C’mon.”

Ren stepped in, daring to ghost his fingertips over Hux’s chest. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Armitage asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I’m fulfilling the fantasy I saw the other day,” Kylo spoke simply, daring to grab a handful of Hux’s backside. 

“No you’re not. I’m cleaning up.”

“Stubborn ass. At least let me clean you up then,” Kylo suggested, the General quirking an inquisitive eyebrow at him. 

Hux gave in, letting Kylo wash him up, the other sponging over the bruises he'd left the night before. 

“We need to leave at different times,” Hux pointed out. “It’ll be suspicious if anyone saw you enter last night and come out this morning with me.”

Kylo agreed and Hux dressed himself, feeding Millie right after. 

“We don’t have to go anywhere today,” Kylo began, but was interrupted. 

“Check your commlink. Snoke decided we needed to convene for a meeting in an hour.”

Kylo sighed to himself, laying back in Hux’s bed. Meetings were always incredibly boring for the both of them, though neither would admit it. Hux often found himself daydreaming, especially since memos were often securely sent to him afterwards. Kylo had new robes sent up to Hux’s chambers from the droids, glad that they were in charge of the laundry. Hux headed out fifteen minutes before the meeting and Kylo headed out five minutes before, making it look like the two had never even been together. Sitting in the meeting, Hux folded his hands over his lap, trying to act as dignified as he possibly could. Twiddling his thumbs slightly, he looked down and remembered the night before in great detail, shifting ever-so-slightly in his seat. The feeling of Ren’s leather gloves against his pale shoulders had him practically shivering. Kylo was the one speaking, having read the briefing from Snoke only five minutes before the meeting. He looked like he was staring intently at Hux, but the General hadn't noticed until he looked up from his daydream to see it. Hazel eyes tried to convey innocence, but he had nothing but filthy thoughts taking over. 

_Damn it, General, get your act together._

He had never felt so unprofessional in his life. Armitage couldn’t keep sleeping with Ren, could he?

Armitage Hux’s father was across the table from him, staring at Ren with vitriol. His father outranked he and Ren both, but Ren was put in charge by Snoke, so Brendol was frustrated about it. The elder Hux was a piece of shit and Armitage wanted him gone. His thoughts drifted to the fact that his father was so horrible to him in his childhood, his heart racing from the tragic memories. He remembered his father beating him over the slightest things, human mistakes that he now obsessed over trying to get right so that he wasn’t punished. 

After the meeting, Ren left without talking to Hux. Did he feel the same about their arrangement? Armitage got into comfier clothes for the rest of the day, spending time cuddled up with Millie on his bed and taking in some entertaining holo programs from the galaxy. His guilty pleasure program that he was binging at the moment was Dronhar’s Drag Race. Cuddled up under the blankets, he held his holopad way too close to his face, Millie curled up and appearing to be watching it too beside him. Kylo knocked at the door and Hux’s eyes grew wide as he frantically paused it, locking his holopad. 

Hux was wearing an emerald green tank top and grey sweats when he answered the door. 

“May I help you?” Hux asked upon finding that it was Ren. 

“I know about your father,” Kylo spoke lowly and Hux pulled him by his collar inside of his chambers. 

“What are you talking about?” he hissed, closing the door behind him. 

“I saw your thoughts. It was despicable what he did to you as a child.”

Hux’s eyes brimmed with angry tears. 

“You shouldn't have looked into my thoughts like that. That was private. _Extremely_ private.”

“What if I told you that we could do something about it? Would that make up for it?” Kylo asked, searching his eyes, their faces mere centimeters apart. 

“What are you talking about? Just apologize like a normal person!” Hux raised his voice and Ren cupped a hand over his mouth. 

“I am sorry, Armitage. I didn’t watch all of it. I just saw enough. I know how much you want to get rid of him, so why don’t we rid you of him for the rest of your life? You’ll never have to fear again,” Kylo whispered. 

“So you’re saying we should send him away?” Armitage asked, his brow furrowed with confusion. 

“I’m saying we should get rid of him. Permanently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave kudos, comments and suggestions! Love you all!


	7. Bang Bang

“You want to hatch a plan to kill my father?” Hux asked incredulously, his voice still low owing to the paranoia that his father would find out. 

“Yes I do. You could take his title once he’s gone,” Kylo pointed out. 

“Why are you offering to do this for me? You kriff me twice and suddenly you’re more homicidal than usual?

Kylo shook his head, looking into Hux’s deep hazel eyes and bringing a hand up to cup his freckled cheek. 

“I saw how he treated you. No man will ever lay a hand on you like that again,” Kylo spoke in a way that sent shivers down Armitage’s spine. 

Now that Ren knew about the abuse in Hux’s past, he was going to be more careful about how he treated Armitage himself. He actually felt bad for how he'd treated him, looking back on it with a new lens. 

Hux was relieved to hear that, remembering how Kylo’s choking had bruised the skin around his neck for days and how banged up and sore he'd always been from the taller man’s tantrums. 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo actually apologized, Armie’s brow furrowing in confusion when he heard that. 

“For what?” Hux asked, pretending like he didn’t know. 

“For how I treated you. For the choking. For the—”

Hux cut him off with his hand raised gently as a sign of that being enough. 

“I don’t need you to apologize to me. I’ll be fine. You can do whatever you want,” Hux replied, feeling as if admitting that it had been too much was an admission that he was weak. 

Armie cupped Kylo’s cheek and leaned up a little to press his lips to Kylo’s as a sign of forgiveness. It was also a sign that he wanted that part of the conversation to be over. Hux had never confronted the issue before and he wasn’t about to start now. They barely knew each other and he didn’t want any baggage to build up this quickly. 

“So. About killing my father. How do you propose we get away with it without arousing any suspicion?” Armitage asked and Kylo gripped Hux’s hips, never pulling away from him. 

“I think we should lure him to a remote moon with minimal troops,” Kylo leaned in, murmuring against his ear, causing chills to run down his spine. “We tell him about a group of renegades who have deserted the FO and we take him to the supposed base. From there, you’re free to torture him all you want for what he did to you. Make him pay for the hell he put you through.”

“Wouldn’t the officers suspect us because we are going there too?”

“We tell them we were ambushed and your father perished in battle. We’ll bring back his medals and his coat as a sign of respect, fooling them in the process,” Kylo added just to assure him. “I’ll take pleasure in watching that man perish.”

“What are we waiting for?” Hux asked in a hushed whisper.

Once they parted, Kylo instructed him to behave as if nothing had changed between the two of them. Their relationship had to be kept a secret, whatever it was. Ren had to keep up the lie for the officers and for Snoke if need be. Snoke hadn’t been in contact with him as of late, but he could call at any moment. Hux dressed in his uniform and reported to the bridge, coming face to face with his father with a poker face to inform his father of the FO deserters. Brendol hated disloyalty with a passion, which is why that was the only situation that would work. He internally breathed a sigh of relief when Brendol agreed to go with them to the moon. 

“Ren will be joining us because the insurgents are strong and are apparently growing in number,” Hux informed him and the older Hux just grumbled in reply. 

Hux and Kylo locked eyes when they got into the transport, giving each other a subtle congratulatory expression for getting that far. Brendol was so dense that he didn’t catch any of what was going on right under his nose. 

The ride was short. 

They all marched together, Kylo on the defense just for show. Approaching the blast doors of the abandoned Imperial base, Brendol started to grow suspicious. 

“It looks to be abandoned. Were your sources incorrect, Armitage?” Brendol asked in a demeaning tone. 

“No, I know this is the correct location,” Hux spoke in a monotone, signaling to Ren to open and close the door behind them. 

The rusty blast door closed behind them, the only sunlight streaming in from the broken down roof. Kylo used the force to force Brendol to his knees, wrapping metal from around his limbs to keep him from moving. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Brendol bellowed and Armitage stood in front of him, hands clasped tightly behind his back. 

“You have brought this upon yourself,” Armitage started. 

“Brought this upon myself? I raised you! A bastard child who was and still is incompetent in even the simplest of tasks! You are a stain on this family and you always will be.”

Kylo sneered, tightening the metal around Brendol’s chest with the force, his gloved hand outstretched. 

“You are the one who made my existence pure hell. It’s time you felt the same way I did,” Armie started, his voice unwavering in a low and serious tone. “You treated me like a dog and now you deserve to die like one.”

Without any warning, Hux pulled the blaster out and pressed the cool metal against his father’s forehead, finger poised on the trigger. 

“Kriff you,” his father spat and Hux kept an eery calm about him before he pulled it, ending it all for his father. Brendol crumpled against the restraints and Kylo studied Armitage’s face before stepping in to take the blaster away from him. 

Armie was numb. He’d been trying to think of a way to get rid of his father for years and had never succeeded, and then Kylo had come along and it had all been so easy. Wrapping an arm around Hux, he lifted the door back up for them to leave, stopping a few yards away. The Knight of Ren lifted his hand once more and caved in the entire base with just the force, burying Hux’s pain and suffering with it. 

The always stoic General stood there, watching the dust settle, the old metal creaking under the pressure. Kylo was about to say something when he saw the unshed tears in Hux’s hazel eyes, the pained expression on his face. Pulling him into a hug, Armitage was a lot like a ragdoll, his body cold all over. He’d killed plenty of times, but this time it was different. In that moment, he crumpled like a piece of paper against Kylo, ugly-sobbing into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one! It was fun! As always, kudos, comments, and suggestions are welcomed and much appreciated!


	8. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! This update took a bit longer so thank you for your patience. Comments, kudos, and suggestions are much appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter came from the song "Stone" by Jaymes Young. You can listen while you read if you'd like to! :)

The ride back had been quiet for the most part. Hux had spent far too much time thinking about his father and the past rather than thinking about how he would explain his father’s death. He needed to play it safe, but everyone knew he hated his father. Crying would fool no one, so he had to find an in-between. 

Kylo often glanced back to him to check on him where he was seated in the co-pilot’s seat, finding Hux’s eyes red and watery most of the time. He’d never seen so much emotion in Hux until that day and it was a little strange to experience. 

“It was the right thing to do,” Kylo assured him in his deep voice, hazel eyes gauging the reaction on Armie’s face to what he said. 

“I know it was. I’m glad that the bastard is dead. It still—” Hux started to say and he grew quiet.

“It still hurts,” Kylo finished for him. “I don’t know exactly how you feel, but my parents abandoned me. It still hurts to think about.”

Hux was surprised that Kylo opened up so much to him. The General knew little to nothing about Kylo except that he seemed to be a phantom that appeared one day who was unmatched in his fighting. His backstory was completely hidden from everyone on the ship, maybe even everyone in the entire universe. 

“You saw what my father did. I hope no one ever has to go through that, but I know that there are others like me and it makes me sick to my stomach to think about,” Hux opened up. “I’m so sorry about your parents.”

“I could have killed him with my bare hands, but it wasn’t my justice to serve,” Kylo admitted. 

It felt good to hear that Kylo justified hurting his father in that way. Brendol was the scum of the galaxy and everyone kissed the ground he walked upon. They wouldn’t anymore, however. 

Debating on telling Hux the truth, he decided it was best to keep his origins to himself for a bit longer. He didn’t want to make it all about him, nor did he actually want anyone to know that his parents were two of the most influential people of the rebellion. Instead, he reached out a hand and took Hux’s in his own, giving it a squeeze. 

“You don’t have to carry that burden anymore,” Ren assured him and Hux nodded. 

*****

Standing before the officers in the meeting room, Hux rose from his seat and stood at the head of the table, hands clasped behind his back and his head held high. 

“Fellow Officers, I have some unfortunate news to relay to you all,” he started, carefully wording what he would be saying next. “My father, Admiral Brendol Hux is dead. The Resistance ambushed us in the forest and the Captain tried to save him, but it was too late. As acting General, I will be taking over his duties to see that his final wish of witnessing the First Order come to fruition will be carried out.”

Kylo was wearing his helmet, his face unreadable even when he wasn’t wearing it. 

“Does anyone have any say on the matter, for or against this?” Hux asked, almost daring someone to say something. 

“I do,” Lieutenant Mitaka spoke up and Armitage nodded to him to give him the floor. 

Mitaka rose and kept his face neutral. 

“General Armitage Hux is more than capable of leading our fleet. He has shown his competence and willingness to learn and grow in his position. I think we should give him our utmost respect and honor his decision.”

Armitage was pleased to hear that, nodding once more to him. Clearly Mitaka was trying to improve his own position, but Hux could respect that.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Mitaka. Others?”

An older officer stood up wearing a scowl on his face. 

“How do we know this wasn’t a mission to kill your father and take his title?” the older officer dared to speak. “You have always despised him for the power he holds over you.”

“How dare you make an accusation like this? General Hux has done nothing but show loyalty to the First Order since he arrived on this ship!” Mitaka actually fought back and Kylo started to choke the older officer, though it was more subtle than his usual show of power. 

“Then I shall take the mantle as General and I will lead this fleet into victory. Long live the Supreme Leader,” Hux finished and headed to his room where he found Kylo already inside.

“Who gave you permission to enter my room? Don’t you need my fingerprint?”

“Not when you have the force,” Kylo replied, seated there in his full black regalia, his helmet off once more. “We were almost caught.”

“Yes, but caught by older officers with no respect for me. They’re mere conspiracists who wish to see my failure,” Hux explained. “No one will believe them.”

Kylo rose and kissed him on the lips, much to Hux’s surprise. 

“Was all of this just a gift to me proving your love?” Hux accused with a small smile blossoming on his lips. 

“It was a gift to you, but I expect nothing in return.”

“Kylo…there is one thing I am curious about. You owe me absolutely nothing and you don’t have to answer if you aren’t ready, but I wanted to know who you are. Who you _really_ are. I would like to know the man I am— entering into a relationship with. I don’t want there to be lies and deceit as the foundation of this,” Hux laid it all out, judging the look on Kylo’s face to be one of pain and unwillingness to share.

After a moment of pause, Kylo cleared his throat and sat down, pulling Hux down to sit beside him. Millie was laying on the bed at Hux’s pillow, asleep.

“You can never repeat this to anyone. I don’t want to, but I _will_ kill you if you tell anyone.”

Hux’s eyes widened, knowing he was about to get important information.

“I won’t give you a reason to kill me.”

“I was born on the other side of this war,” Kylo started and Hux’s eyebrows knitted together.

“ _The Resistance_ ,” Hux whispered in shock.

He had an infinite amount of questions, but he would let Kylo finish before asking any of them, knowing that Kylo would explain on his own terms. No wonder he kept it all to himself if he had ties to the enemy. The older officers would hold even more contempt for him than they already did.


End file.
